


Maybe Being A Model Isn't So Bad After All

by kemple715



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1D AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Model, Modeling, Smut, photographer! Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemple715/pseuds/kemple715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this one is based off of a story on Wattpad ‘Cámara Sensual” which is amazing! I thought that it would perfectly fit one of the boys so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Being A Model Isn't So Bad After All

I couldn’t believe that I had let him talk me into this. Being on camera didn’t seem so bad at first until I was actually in the building with a sex god behind that camera. His blonde hair pushed to the side as those baby blue eyes stared up at me. He was surrounded by models with their tiny waists and long legs but somehow his eyes found me. It might have been because I stood out from the crowd, that I actually looked like a normal person and not some goddess.  
I found that I couldn’t hold his gaze for long because the longer I held the gaze the more I felt like I stood out. I was sure my cheeks were bright red as I walked over to Jude, hoping that he might offer some shelter.  
“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.” I hissed hitting him on the shoulder lightly. “These girls make me look like hell and the fucking photographer should be behind the camera before I am.”  
“ You’ll do fine, believe me these girls have nothing on you. Honestly you seem to be more afraid of Niall than of those girls.” So Niall was the sex god’s name, even his name sent a shiver throughout my body. I shook my head lightly snapping myself out of it, there was no way that he would go after me.  
I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves as Jude showed me to wardrobe and make-up. The minutes seemed like hours passing by as I waited for my name to be called. I just wanted it to be over with already, it was so clear that I had made a mistake by accepting this offer.  
After ages of waiting my name was finally called, I was completely alone. The last one in the studio other than the sex god of a photographer Niall. My hazel eyes found those deliciously blue ones once again and I had to admit that I was tempted. I held out my hand to him with a light smile. “Julia” I said lightly trying to cover up my nervousness, my fear.  
“Niall.” He said in a beautiful Irish accent, taking my hand and kissing it. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I watched him. He let out a loud laugh, a laugh that made me let out a few giggles. He was making me feel like a school girl again and I was actually starting to like it. I walked in front of the camera laying on the silk mattress that had been laid down.  
I propped my head up with my arms and I bent one of my knees, praying that I didn’t look like an idiot. He lifted his head from behind the large black camera and he slowly walked over to me. Setting his large pale hands on my thigh and pushing my leg back. His calloused hands ran across my thigh once more even though he had already positioned me to his liking.  
“You’re the first model I’ve had all day that doesn’t look like she never eats.” He said his accent seeming to be even stronger this time. “You’re quite beautiful, beautiful in a way they can never be. They have so much confidence with a bit of shallow beauty. You have no idea how beautiful you are and yet you still find a way to come in front of my camera.” His hands were moving up my thigh as he spoke. He stopped when his hands were only an inch away from my pussy, making my breath hitch.  
“I like the innocence and insecurity in you but, I also want you to know how beautiful you are.” His eyes trailing up my body in appreciation. “Will you let me show you how beautiful you are?” He asked his lips brushing against mine ever so slightly. I nodded a bit, not able to speak at all.  
He smirked at me and shook his head lightly. “You have to use your words princess,” His eyes seeming as if they saw into my soul. “I need to hear you say that you want me.”  
“I-I want you Niall, I want you.” I whispered lightly as I watched him.  
“Just what I needed to hear love.” He said before smashing his lips to mine. The kiss was so rough yet his lips were so soft. My hands found their way to his blonde locks, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. I could feel him smiling into the kiss as he pulled the skimpy outfit off of me.  
A light whimper escaped my lips as he pulled away. He began to laugh again as the whimper reached his ears. “Relax princess, my lips will be on yours again.” He said before he finished stripping me down sliding back to examine me with hungry eyes. “Beautiful.” He muttered before he spread my legs and dipped his head down to my soaking slit.  
"I never said which pair of lips I meant." He whispered huskily up to me as his tongue lapped up and down my slit several times making me hiss. He abruptly plunged his tongue inside of me. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as his tongue rapidly thrusted inside of me. My head tilting back in pure ecstasy.   
”Holy shit Niall, just like that.” I moaned as my hips bucked into his face. He pulled his tongue out of me with a grin, making me let out low whine. Niall shut me up by pressing his lips to mine making me taste my own juices. I pulled back about to comment on the taste but before I could even open my mouth Niall had slammed into me.   
His cock was enormous, filling me like no other man had ever done. It wasn’t just longer than any other man I had but also it was quite a bit thicker too. I swore lightly as he started to thrust. “Fuck Niall, fuck me harder.” I groaned up at him. He wasted no time fulfilling my request. He started to slam his hips into mine. He angled his hips a tad bit with each thrust until he found my g-spot which had me screaming his name.  
His hands gripped my hips tightly as he slammed into me, he was relentless with his thrusts and I was quickly coming unraveled. “Niall, I’m so close.” I moaned into his ear as I ground my hips into his. He leaned into me, kissing me passionately once again. Not slowing his hips at all. “Let it go for me princess.” He pulled out of me slowly until only his tip was inside of me and then he rapidly slammed his whole length in.  
I found my high as soon as his tip hit my g-spot, I screamed his name at the top of my lungs as my walls clenched around him and a wave of pleasure was sent through out my whole body. He let out his own low grunt as he released inside of me. His arms wrapping around me as he laid on the bed beside me.  
“Well if you feel beautiful enough now love we can continue the shoot and then we can go back to my place and create our own private exhibit.” He whispered gently stroking my hair. Soon I found myself thinking that I might have to model a bit more often well as long as all of my sessions ended like this.

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr once again http://beatyourfistsonfatesdoor.tumblr.com/


End file.
